Bring On The Thunder
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: That annoying beeping is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now, it makes me feel comfortable, in a weird way. I guess it gives me the hope that all the doctors are lacking. How could every thing go from perfect to hell this fast? ReggiexLars


Reggies POV

This is all my fault, I picked the wrong person. The wrong person to love, is that even possible? Now the person I picked is in the fucking hospital and the other person is getting arrested as we speak. No matter how many times people tell me its not my fault, it is entirely my God damn fault. I am the only one in the room, Raymundo is trying to calm everyone down, Otto is freaking out more then anyone, Twister refuses to see his brother like this, Tito is still in shock, Noelani is crying her eyes out and Sam is the one who started it all. I hate him more then any thing, and his parents, well his parents are on a cruise. We have all had no contact what so ever with them. God, that fucking annoying beeping is the only thing that is keeping me sane right now, it makes me feel comfortable, in a weird way. I guess it gives me the hope that all the doctors are lacking. How could every thing go from perfect to hell this fast?

Well a couple weeks ago, Sam told me he loved me. I couldnt believe it, I just thought that me and Sam would be better off as friends. He didnt take it very well, He was yelling things I couldnt bare to repete. I just ended up walking away from him, not looking back. As I was walking up the peir I saw Lars sitting at the bus stop. It was around 11 so I wanted to know what he was waiting for. He said he was waiting for a bus to take him closer to our houses but it was taking to long. We started to walk together. He asked me about why I didnt whomp Sam for saying all that stuff about me, I told him everything. He started to flirt with me and I flirted back. He walked me to my door and he ended up kissing me. Right there I felt something that I hadnt felt with any other boyfriend in the past, it was a spark...a-a jolt.. I cant describe it. That kiss changed everything. The next day Lars asked me if I wanted to go out with him, of course I did. We went on our first date at the beach watching the sun set. He told me he has really liked me for a while. I asked him about the kiss and the feeling and he leaned back on his elbows and looked at me. "Soul mates" was all he said.

After the 2nd week of us being together, I was as happy as ever. Twister and Otto heard about the whole thing with Sam and automatically stoped talking to him. Every time Lars and I were together around Sam, Like at school, he would walk by us and glare. It really didnt faze me as much as I though it would. Sure I felt bad about it, but now I feel like shit about it. I could tell something was wrong, I just had no clue it would have been this bad. It's been a month since Lars and I started dating. Today we were at our house having our annual start of summer BBQ and all of us were out in the front. Raymundo, Noelani and Tito were cooking on the grill while us, kids were playing street hockey. It was Lars and Twister vs. Otto and I. We were winning by 4. Otto and I were watching Lars yell at Twister because he cant stop a puck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam standing on his front pourch. I was about to call him over to play and thats when I saw it.

The silver gun pointed right at someone, at first I couldnt tell who it was. I was about to warn him but it was to late, Sam had pulled the trigger. I screamed. It was like slow motion, It bullet leaving the barrel, It peircing through his back, How he arched forward with the push of the hot metal conecting with his skin. The shot was heard all the way around the street, people were screaming, car alarms were going off, dogs were barking, but all I heard was the cry out of pain. It hit Lars. The last thing I remember was Tito pulling me away from Lars and my Dad wresteling the gun out of Sammy's hand. I was crying to hard to understand any one. Twister was still standing in the goal, stunded. My dad pinned Sam down to the ground and threw the gun away from him. Lars wasnt moving.

After I started to get my vision back, meaning it wasnt so blurry, I was fighting Tito to let me see Lars. Otto was trying to hold me back too. I could tell that Otto was almost at the brink of tears but he was trying to be strong I guess. After Tito could tell Otto had a tight grip on me he rushed over to where Noelani was. She was where I should be, next to Lars. Twister was crying by now, he was down by his brother holding his hand. The shot hit him in the left shoulder blade.

He had lost a lot of blood, and he was an 'inch away from death' as the doctors put it. They said he he didnt have so much mussle in that area the bullet would have hit his heart. He is in a coma and the doctors say that he might not make it. If Lars dosent make it, I will kill Sam, hell even if he does make it, im going to kill him. I hope to God he gets the chair or something for this. I want to see Samual L. Dullard's name on the list of people going down death row. This is attemped murder right? Yeah so he has to have something like that happen.

The image kept playing through my mind. I couldnt shake it. The screams, the bang, then nothing, silence untill Raymundo tackeled Sam. I looked over at Lars. His chest was bandaged up, He didnt have a shirt on. Lars was always the strong person, everyone was afraid of, but standing against a gun, anyone could go down. I look at his hand, and take it in mine. I squeeze it lightly, hoping for a response. Nothing. I hear the door open and close lightly. I turn around in my chair to face the door, not letting go of his hand.

"We got a hold of Raul." My father says coming next to me. I turn my attention back to Lars. "They are flying in as soon as possible. They might get snowed in."

"I thought they were on a cruise?" I asked. I gently ran my thumb over the back of his hand.

"They did, an Artic cruise. I just dont understand that." He said with a slight laugh.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up dad, but its not going to work unless he wakes up." My voice broke, it sounded shaddared, tears starting to take form. My dad moved and hugged me tight. I was holding back the tears. Right now I was sure I was the only person doing that, other then Raymundo. My dad backed away, he sat on the edge of his bed. My chair was as close as possible to the bed. "How's Twister doing?"

"He's still in shock, he still dosent want to see him untill he wakes up." He answered.

"And Otto?" Raymundo shrugged.

"He's getting over his fear of hospitals." Raymundo said, another dry laugh. "Not working either?"

I just sighed and looked back at Lars. I gave a slight smile to the fact that his hat was still on.

"You should get some sleep Rocket Girl, it's late and you've had a rough day. I can stay here untill he wakes up." He suggested. I shook my head no instantly. I refuse to sleep. Ray sighed and walked out of the room. I watched him untill he was gone, I turned back to Lars. I know we have only been going out for a month, but I really am 95 percent sure Im in love with him. It also scares the shit out of me. It was storming so hard outside and that made me miss Lars more. Yeah he was right there, but his personality wasn't. He loved storm's like this, he used to stand outside in the middle of his yard and let the rain poor on him.The one song that keeps playing in my head, was the song he wrote me and played me on our 1 month anniversary. It was called "Thunder". He didnt have the best voice in the world but it was perfect for me. All that really mattered was the fact that it was _my song_, that _he_ wrote for _me_.

He told me that every time we had a thunder storm he would think of me and my big mouth. At first I was offended by this but then he added how thunder is so diffrent from lightning, how it dosent hurt anyone but it scares everything, and That he was lightning because the exact oppisite of thunder. I could tell he didnt think that made sense, but it was cute to see him try and make it sound normal. He has to pull through this, I need to tell him I love him. I need more time with him, a month isnt long enough, fuck 6 isnt enough. I want him to sing me the song again. That all sounds so selfish, I really want him to get better for Twister too.

Twister seems like he wouldnt be anywhere with out Lars, he wouldnt have been able to take half the whipe outs as he has. He would have been crying and screaming. Lars always had a reason to whomp Twist too. Taking his CD's, Clothes, Shoes, anything that could make him seem more like Lars, even though Twist didnt want to admit it. My head shot to the screen. I thought the beeping slowed down for a second. Its probley just the sanity leaving me. I still had my hand on Lars's. I was slowly drifting in and out of sleep. I was so close but I felt something move. I looked at Lars, he was as still as a statue. I shook my head like a dog.

I curled up in my chair, my hand still attatched to Lars's. I tried to go to sleep but every time I did, Something else woke me up. One time I thought he squeezed my hand, I thought I felt the bed shift, The last thing that woke me up was the machine speed up. Noelani brought me some coffie soon after that. I was wide awake now. I was watching him and this time I actually caught it. If I didnt catch it, I should have been in here too. He made his hand so our fingers were laced together. I saw him smile.

"Hey Thunder." Lars said opening his eyes slightly. He had his smile back on. His face gained some color. All I could do was smile, he was alive.

"They thought you were going to die." I smiled.

"Thats a good thing?" He asked with a slight cough. I looked at him confused. "Your smiling."

I quickly changed it, it didnt last for that long though.

"You actually think that a stupid fucking bullit can stop me? If you do your so getting whomped when I get out of here." He said with a lazy smile opening his eyes open all the way. "How is everyone?"

"Their all ok, do you want me to go get them?" I asked starting to get up. Lars pulled me back down to the chair.

"No, I want some time to rest before I get all these questions." He said. There was a moment of silence.

"He's gone." I said. He looked at me with a raised eye brow. "He's in jail."

"How am I not suprised?" He asked, scarcasm as usual. The Lars we all knew and loved was back. Or at least the one I loved. I lightly shoved him. He winced and so did I.

"I am so so so sorry." I said tears leaking from my eyes falling down to my already stained cheeks.

"Hey, hey, it didnt hurt that bad." Lars said trying to make me cheer up.

"Not about what I just did, but everything." I said, I tried to stop the tears but it was harder then it looked. Lars squeezed my hand which was still wrapped up in his.

"Babe, its not your fault. Sam's a psycho. We couldnt have prevented it." Lars said looking into my eyes. He let go of my hand and scooted over on the bed. "Come here."

I climbed onto the bed and layed down next to him after I took my shoes off. I turned so I was facing him. He used his right hand to wipe the tears away. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side. He put his head on the top of mine.

"This isnt your fault." He whispered.

"If I didnt say no to Sam that night you wouldnt have been in here." I said with a sniffle. He laughed lightly. My head was on his chest and my right hand was playing with his necklace. It was a golden cross on the same chain as his grandfathers wedding ring. Twister had the same cross and his grandmothers wedding ring, Lars got first dibs.

"But you wouldn't have been with me and you wouldn't have been happy. Just remember that everything happens for a reason." Lars explained. I wiped my eyes again. "Is Otto here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't he be?" I asked still playing with the chain.

"Your brother still hates me, 'member?" He said.

"He so does not hate you. He got over that 'member?" I mocked. I could tell he rolled his eyes. I yawned and stoped playing with the chain. I moved my arm to wrap around his stomach. There was a loud crack of thunder and I felt Lars look to the window. You could see the lightning strike some where out in the ocean from this window. It was dark in the room with only a little light on it the corner behind me. Lars kissed my head and I kissed his shoulder. I like this Lars. The caring, sweet, sensitive, and gental Lars, but the Lars I fell in love with is the one that everyone else sees. This is just a bonus. I started to dose off, Lars could tell.

"Lars?" I whispered. I heard him mumble a 'Hmm'? "I love you." silence.

"I know, and I love you too." He said. I smiled and kissed his chest. I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Your voice was the soundtrack to my summer,_

_Do you know your unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my Thunder,_

_Your eyes are the brightest of any color,_

_I dont want to love any other,_

_You'll always be my Thunder,_

_So bring on the rain,_

_And listen to the Thunder..._

**Well? Was it good or not? And to me, Sam does seem like that sort of person. This is probley the only one where im going to have Sam be like that though.**

**Song: Thunder- Boys like Girls **

**What did you think? Review PLZ!!! Make me happy!! xD**

**Presley aka Crash aka Fobsession-DL-Freak**


End file.
